


And The Horse You Rode In On 操你和你全家

by carolchang829



Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All The Sex Is An Extremely Bad Idea, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Sass, Bucky Barnes Is Not Here For Your Bullshit, Cap!Steve/modern!Bucky, Dubious Consent, Enemes to.... still enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Especially If Your Name Is Steve Goddamn Rogers, Hate at First Sight, Hatemance, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Nobody Behaves Well, Shrunkyclunks, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Yes somehow this is also a coffeeshop AU, alternating pov, hatefucking, kids don’t try this at home, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Bucky從沒計畫要詛咒美國隊長，更沒想過後果可能是因此失業，不過顯然他會先把Steve惹毛，讓他從座位上一躍而起，扯住Bucky的上衣將他一把摜到落地窗上。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A Hatemance For The Ages世紀之恨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Hate-Mas孽緣始於耶誕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



> 1.靈魂伴侶世界是我一直很想做的項目，這篇文對靈魂印記的解讀真的真的太妙了！！  
> 2.Steve的行為非常不可取（就是個混蛋） - 特別是在一開始，我必須先聲明。而，請想像Steve生活在一個周圍的人天天都在過情人節的世界，他知道並深信自己沒有靈魂伴侶所以壓根不相信Bucky，以及，你們可以想見一個不在Bucky關照下長大的Steve性格上絕對更為惡劣與憤世！ - 但請稍安勿躁，之後的劇情可有Steve得受啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有未經同意（可疑同意？）的暴力性行為

Steve躺在沙發上，只穿著一件平角內褲，在上週五的中美洲任務後身體自我修復的不舒服感覺中翻來覆去。他被困在自己的公寓裡幾近抓狂，他不想和外界打交道 - 任何形式都不想 - 可他又餓得要死。

他轉到一台專播溫馨電影的頻道，正播著一部老套的耶誕節電影，講述一個得了癌症的女孩，在耶誕期間，下著大雪的佛州一家旅館，當然啦，驚喜地遇上了她的靈魂伴侶。他在這對伴侶說出彼此相屬的誓詞時死瞪著這一幕，當特效讓她手腕上的靈魂印記由藍轉變成金色...Steve狠狠翻了個白眼，抓起遙控器關掉了電視。

他知道些下來的電影劇情會如何發展。她的癌症將因 ‘靈魂伴侶愛的奇蹟’ 而緩解，然後他們會一起買下那間旅館。

他更知道這種好事永遠不會落在他頭上。他身上從來沒出現過靈魂印記。這種事並非前所未聞。通常，那些永遠不會出現 ‘靈魂伴侶誓詞’ 的人多半是一些會因為疾病或事故而夭折的人 - 就樣Steve年輕時那樣。

但是後來科學介入了，Steve沒有死。然後他確實死了一次，可又沒真死成。他的身體，無論是瘦小病弱，還是健壯完美，始終是一塊空白的畫布。 **沒有任何詞句，沒有靈魂伴侶。**

對了，說到這個，目前他的身體可是佈滿了紫色、棕色、黃色瘀痕以及正在愈合的火紅傷口組成的表現主義傑作，這都要歸功於薩爾瓦多那位瘋狂科學家和他的巨型變異螃蟹大軍。無論如何，這些傷痕都將很快消失。

食物會很有幫助。Steve的胃再次絞扭抗議。他也需要糖。他攝取越多卡路里他的治癒速度就越快。

“先生，您想讓我通知公關延後中午的會議嗎？”Jarvis建議。

“啊。現在幾點了？會議是關於什麼的？”Steve呻吟。

“現在是上午九點鐘，Rogers隊長。公關會議是您每週例行的回答粉絲來信、電子郵件和推特。”

Steve坐起身。他肋骨上的某處因此抽痛著。他不覺得他現在有辦法花上兩小時，應付那些用電子郵件向他求婚的怪咖，回覆那些對他身材意淫、或暗示他怎麼還單身的評論。

沒有人知道他沒有靈魂印記。但是，媒體上一直有很多關於他狀態的捕風捉影，猜測他身上有沒有印記，推敲他的靈魂誓詞是屬於他那個年代的人還是現代的人。脫口秀節目的女主持人一臉惋惜。他討厭這些。他討厭每個人都認為自己有權利對Steve Rogers的私生活指指點點。

“Jarvis，我會在一個小時內回覆你。”他回答，隨後立起，穿上毛衣和牛仔褲。他要先去史塔克大廈公共樓層附屬的24小時營業咖啡館，買一杯超級高糖高熱量的咖啡因飲料。再來決定公關的事。

電梯門開了，他眨了眨眼。大廳裡播放著耶誕頌歌，鮮豔的金、紅色金蔥彩條裝飾在各處。他發誓昨天這裡還沒有這些鬼玩意，然後才想起自己已經整整三天沒出門。今天是星期一，感恩節是上星期四的事了，很顯然，如今已是聖誕節期間。

看來是時候幫他的隊友們採買些禮物了，Steve拖著蹣跚的腳步朝咖啡館走去時想。畢竟他也沒其他親朋好友。只是這種送禮文化感覺就只是責任，很假，不過是表面工夫。

這個時間的咖啡館通常沒什麼人。早晨的上班潮已經過去，也還沒到十點鐘人們習慣的上午小憩時間。櫃檯那站著一個新的咖啡師，是這樣說的吧？隨便啦！反正就是煮咖啡的傢伙。

新來的咖啡傢伙高高瘦瘦，一頭深色的頭髮，不知怎的看起來…有點眼熟。隱藏在長而蓬鬆的髮絲和濃密鬍茬、不修邊幅的外表下是雕刻般的古典臉龐。那雙淺色的瞳眸透著淡漠與呆板。最不搭調的是他頭上那頂聖誕老人的紅帽子。

Steve感到一種古怪的趣味。他在哪裡見過這傢伙嗎？

現在這傢伙正目瞪口呆地盯著他，不過他是美國隊長，所有人都盯著他。無論如何，Steve現在全身疼得要死，半點應付粉絲的閒情都欠奉，他希望這傢伙能停止用那種朝聖觀光客的眼神看他。一下就好，讓他可以拿到那杯該死的咖啡，而不必維持虛假的國家形象。

“哇，你...本人看起來更棒。”他聽到那傢伙低喃。

突然間， _一股怪異的感覺沿著他髖骨間的肌膚燃起_ ，疼痛如火燒提醒了他，他的身體仍在進行修復中，他有多需要卡路里。還有他壓根不想應付一個看起來就要走出工作區討一張自拍的愚蠢耶誕臨時雇員。他不得不和Tony或Pepper談談，因為他們通常對這家咖啡館的僱員有很具體的要求，只僱用能與復仇者聯盟成員應對的人。他知道任何在史塔克大廈工作的職位都要簽署大約有50頁那麼多的社交媒體保密協議，但也許這個毛茸茸的傢伙沒認真看過內容。

“什...要點什麼嗎？”咖啡師說。他的名牌上寫著Bucky。這是什麼蠢名字？Steve永遠無法理解現代人取名時在想啥。

然後他突然意識到自己在哪看過咖啡師這張臉。這個新來的咖啡傢伙長得就像他最喜歡的畫中人物。Steve志得意滿地指著他微笑說。“ _你看起來像大都會博物館裡那張布朗佐諾的畫！_ ”

那傢伙驚喘一聲，抬手按住自己左臂的二頭肌。

表演得挺像那麼回事，不過Steve不買帳。“那是我的誓詞，你看！”那傢伙想捲起亨利衫的左袖，但擼不過手肘。在他搞清楚他沒法迅速擺脫圍裙、格子襯衫和亨利衫後低聲咒罵起來。然後他再次直視Steve的雙眼。“我們是靈魂伴侶。那些話是我的印記。”

Steve疲倦地揉了揉鼻樑，他只不過想要一杯天殺的拿鐵，有那麼難嗎？“不，我們不是。”

“我沒有說謊，”男人爭辯，在他掙扎著將亨利衫的領口往下拉過肩膀時，他的聖誕老人帽子掉了下來。

Steve只覺得一切令人尷尬至極。旁邊有人在偷拍，他可以聽到iPhone手機發出的喀嚓喀嚓快門聲響。他得結束這場鬧劇，立刻，馬上。

“你一定要相信我，這些字就在我的二頭肌上 - ”那傢伙堅持。

Steve瞪著年輕男人，用他最美國隊長的語氣說到。“你在撒謊。我知道，因為我沒有靈魂伴侶。我沒有印記。”

然後，他轉身，頭也不回地離去。

當他進到電梯，才意識到自己還是沒拿到咖啡。在Jarvis將他送回他的樓層時，Steve發出一聲沮喪地怒吼。

  
* * *

Bucky的日子從來沒真正好起來過 - 他已經三十歲了，卻負擔不起獨居的公寓，只能住在父母親持有的布魯克林地下室公寓裡，因為大腦常常當機沒法勝任正職，只好在史塔克大廈裡的咖啡館做一小時13美元的兼職員工，（多謝了美國陸軍！）。而這週一以他的生活來說，一開始痛苦指數就有3。

（他能想像他的治療師皺著眉頭，一臉凝重地問他確定指數沒更高嗎。好吧。好啦。5。行吧！）

然後， **他** 出現了。

Bucky知道他可能會遇到復仇者的成員 - 他甚至曾在遠距離從瞄準鏡看過他們（他是狙擊手，老遠就能看到一切好吧），不過他對所謂的名人一向無感，所以他覺得就算近距離遇到一個應該也不會怎樣。

可就那麼突然，那個Steve Rogers筆直地朝他走來，高大、俊美，而那些擦傷、瘀痕不知怎的讓他那張臉更加性感逼人。哇噢，現在他滿腦子的念頭都是 - 戰損的美國隊長真真真真是太火辣了！Bucky清楚他的腦袋瓜有時實在不太管用，但，認真的？ _醒醒啊_ 腦子，認真的嗎？！

原本他的身體機能也很低落 - 在他退役之後，隨之而來的是沮喪、頭痛、失眠等各種症狀，他每天都得服用藥物來做控制。他認為，在腦部相關激素分泌不足以及藥物副作用下，他早就和性慾吻別了，可不！哦！顯然他的慾望決定在美隊出現的那一刻甦醒啦！

他打算享受這一刻，因為這種好事通常不會發生在他身上，現年30歲的Bucky Barnes，一個除了瞄準開槍之外什麼都不擅長、幾乎等於沒工作的可憐蟲。

接下來Steve說出了烙在他身上的那些字。

Bucky完全記不起他和Steve說了什麼。他的腦中一片空白。所以他不知道Steve的靈魂誓詞應該是什麼，那應該是他對Steve說的第一句話。

不幸的是，顯然兼職咖啡師既全職失敗者Bucky Barnes身上並沒有走運這回事。

Bucky一度假想這可能只是某種誤會。因為，你知道，任何人都可能說出同樣的話。以前在他排上有個姑娘，她的誓詞是「你好呀！美人！」，每次隊上有新來的傢伙都會對她說上一回。

但在Steve說話同時，Bucky能感覺印記燃燒的灼痛，而且在他回到休息室查看他的誓詞時，它們確實已不再是藍色，而是閃亮的金色。

他坐在那裡，谷歌搜索 ‘拒絕靈魂伴侶’ ，花的時間遠超過了正常的五分鐘休息時間，無法控制的淚水沿著他的臉龐流下。他沈溺在維基百科上各種被靈魂伴侶拒絕的故事中。不管是拒絕或被拒絕靈魂羈絆的兩方都會無可避免地陷入沮喪、傾向自殺或精神衰弱。

然而在每一則案例中，所有的人都確實是靈魂伴侶，擁有彼此的誓詞。不像他這樣，只是單方面的。Steve身上並沒有他的誓詞。

Bucky是個徹頭徹尾、世界有史以來最失敗的魯蛇，宇宙級的爛笑話，這人是如此無用，以致於命中註定沒有任何人身上會有屬於他的誓詞。想想也是，你看，生於1918年的Steve Rogers怎麼可能會有Bucky的誓詞？Bucky直到1988年才出生啊。

Bucky的經理Tina走了進來，因為他超時休息並對名人不禮貌碎碎念，但當他轉身面對她時，她就立刻中斷了叨念，因為她看到他紅腫的眼睛和滿臉的淚痕。

他將臉埋入掌心，這一切讓他羞愧欲死。“確切地說，我曾是特種部隊的菁英狙擊手，”他掩著臉抽泣。“我以為我會沒事的。我以為我可以應付這些，我甚至沒有想到我會認出他們，對不起，Tina，我不知道發生了什麼。”

那是一個謊言，可他打死也不會告訴她那丟臉的誓詞事件。那是屬於他自己的私人恥辱。

Tina把手放在他的肩膀上。“Bucky，有些東西你該看一下。”她坐到他身旁，和他一起坐在裝滿咖啡渣的盒子上，打開她的手機。

這是一支油管上的視頻。有人把他和Steve之間整個交鋒的過程都錄了下來。聽起來像是兩個女學生，因為背景穿插著噴鼻和咯咯的笑聲，其中一個人還嗆笑著嘟了句 “魯蛇”。

這視頻的觀看次數短短時間內就達到500萬次。顯然，美國隊長沒有靈魂印記可是大消息，所以全美各大網站上都能看到這個視頻的連結。沒人關心那個可悲的小騙子魯蛇咖啡師，他還以為自己有美國隊長的誓詞呢。他只是這場鬧劇中的附帶笑點。

Bucky默默把圍裙脫下，連同徽章一起交給Tina，然後回家，一路壓低棒球帽簷遮住他的臉。接下來的兩天他一步都沒踏出房間。

週三，Tina打電話給Bucky，敦促他重回崗位。顯然，這支火爆的視頻讓咖啡館顧客人數增加了一倍。

  
* * *

Steve與公關的會議重心，從粉絲來信整個轉移到他和咖啡傢伙被拍下的油管視頻（真該死），現在好了，全世界都知道他沒有靈魂印記。

他坐在位於37樓的會議室裡，公關負責人Trudy在幫他撰寫新聞稿，他只能恨恨地握緊雙拳，瞪著遙遠的東河。

他比任何時候都更加空虛。對一個天生沒有印記的人說自己是他的靈魂伴侶？這真是最殘酷的玩笑，這傢伙還偏偏挑了今天這糟糕的一日做這件事。

Steve腦中理性的那一塊試圖說服自己，這傢伙不可能知道Steve的欠缺。也許他只是想找份工作或幹點什麼引起注意，而天知道，有時Steve覺得自己遺世獨立，無比孤獨，現在就是那種糟糕的時刻。

他覺得被欺騙了。他把自己的一生都獻給 ‘美國隊長’ 這個身份，沒錯，血清賜予他完美的肉體，但與此同時，這個身份正逐漸摧毀他的靈魂。現在，他所做的不過是苟延殘喘地活著，他的生活裡什麼都沒有，只有寂寥的夜晚與外賣，獨自空等著下一次的使命召喚。

他在房間裡一直躺到週三，靠外賣維生，直到他的身體完全康復並開始感到坐立不安。Natasha對這種事總有特別的靈感，她在午後時分出現在他家門前，提議去喝杯咖啡順便散散步。

在她走出電梯，朝他們常去的咖啡館前進時，Steve抓住了她的手肘。

“我現在不能去那裡，”Steve嘶語。“星期一發生了點事。裡頭有個工作人員是…”他嘆了口氣。“...粉絲，怪怪的那種。那天的過程都被錄了像。”

“噢 - ”Natasha發出憐憫的聲音。見鬼，Steve才不信她沒看過那支視頻，不清楚發生了什麼事！“所以這就是為什麼最近這裡變得如此擁擠的原因。人們覺得他們會看到名人。”她從拐角處探頭瞄了一眼。“不過現在挺空的就是了。”

Steve低頭瞪著自己的腳。

Natasha站到他面前，出人意料地給了他一個短短的擁抱 - 大概只有兩秒 - 不過Natasha從來不是個愛抱抱的人。她放柔聲音。“Steve，我什麼也沒說，但我都知道。我很遺憾。”

Steve不禁對她露出一絲微笑。“多謝妳沒說那句 ‘一切都會好起來’ 的鬼話。”

Natasha不屑地哼了聲。“美國人和他們盲目的樂觀。我是俄羅斯人。我們是悲觀主義者。我們知道生活一切都是狗屎，這就是為什麼我們偶爾才會感到高興。”她用她的小胳膊勾住他的大胳膊。“來吧，”她用那種卡通般誇張的濃厚俄羅斯口音說。“我是致命的紅廳刺客。我會保護你不受那些傢伙的糾纏噠。”

“我的英雄，”Steve說。

* * *

Bucky的手臂突然顫動，他從濃縮咖啡機旁抬起頭，正好看到Steve Rogers和黑寡婦走進店門。滾燙的咖啡灑在手上，他痛叫一聲，往後逃去員工休息室。

十秒後，Tina走了進來，揪住他的襯衫領口將他朝門拖去。“你會幫他送餐，然後好好的為自己的行為道歉，”Tina肯定地說。

Bucky默默點頭。

他端著兩杯超大杯含糖拿鐵，杯緣上用Tina漂亮的手寫體寫著Natasha和Steve的名字，送去兩位復仇者所在的靠窗座位。他的手抖個不停，導致他把馬克杯放在桌面上時發出嘎嘎噪音。老天，當年在隊裡他可是手最穩的狙擊手。

黑寡婦盯著他。Steve抬頭瞥了一眼，臉色馬上就黑了，就好像他在鞋底發現一隻踩扁的蟑螂那樣。

Bucky低頭掃了眼自己，穿著破舊的牛仔褲和髒兮兮的愛迪達經典鞋。他知道自己有點放任自流，對自己再次穿著破洞的保暖背心配皺巴巴法蘭絨衫出來工作感到難為情。“我 - 對星期一的事感到很抱歉，”他結結巴巴地說。

“我希望你現在知道為什麼這是一個惡劣的把戲，”Steve指出。“我希望你能學到教訓，等你遇上真正的靈魂伴侶 - 因為你很幸運可能會有一個 - 總之，好的關係不能建立在欺騙上。”

Bucky感到一陣噁心。 _這混蛋以為他是誰_ ？一副高高在上的態度？他的手不再顫抖，整個人冷靜異常。“你知道嗎？星期一那天，有那麼一度，我真的很興奮我的手臂上有美國隊長的誓詞。可操你的，Steve，我慶幸你身上沒有我的誓詞，因為每次你照鏡子時，你都會看到一個人類史上最無恥、公開拒絕並侮辱自己靈魂伴侶的王八蛋。我希望你會孤獨老死。”

Bucky從沒計畫要詛咒美國隊長，更沒想過後果可能是因此失業，不過顯然他會先把Steve惹毛，讓他從座位上一躍而起，扯住Bucky的上衣將他一把摜到落地窗上。

他的肩膀和後腦勺乓地撞在撞在堅固的玻璃上，而天殺的，他竟然因此硬了，他的身體一定很討厭他自己，渴望這人死於尷尬。

然後Steve火上加油地把他那張完美的大臉嘟到Bucky眼前，對他嘶聲低吼。Bucky在Steve說到 ‘你不懂知道自己一輩子都不會有靈魂伴侶那種經歷有多可怕...’ 時終於回魂。

Bucky吼回去，“很好，看來我很快會知道答案！” 然後他一膝蓋踢在美國隊長的卵蛋上。

他一點都不引以為傲。

 **好吧** ，也許有一點。

他掙脫了束縛，在Steve痛苦地彎腰摀住重點部位時氣哼哼地走開，一邊帥氣地甩了下頭髮。他迅速與黑寡婦保持一段安全距離，因為他可不是笨蛋，可她只是對他微笑，眼神鋒利，一臉算計。

  
* * *

接下來的24小時，Steve都處於怒火狂燒的狀態，在生氣那個可惡的咖啡師再次出現，以及自己竟被這混帳佔了上風的羞惱中反覆煎熬。

他決定再次下樓，純粹只想從遠處觀察那傢伙，並試著搞清楚美國隊長怎麼會敗在區區一名餐廳服務生的手下。

但，叫“Bucky”的傢伙不在那裡。（再次，這是什麼蠢名字）。

他等了幾分鐘，以免錯過。看那張不正經的臉，那傢伙八成正在嗑藥，再不然就是去做什麼鬼祟的壞事。

突然，咖啡館那個留著一頭挑染藍色頭髮，身材瘦小的經理冒了出來，一臉諂媚的笑容，手上端著一杯咖啡 - Steve慣常點的口味。拿鐵上用奶泡畫了一個美國隊長的盾牌圖樣，還撒了彩色的糖粒。

這種卑躬屈膝的討好讓他很是著惱。

然後他為自己因此惱火感到很不妥。這整件假冒靈魂伴侶鬧劇對他造成的困擾已經超過他自己願意承認的程度。

咖啡館的店經理代表Bucky道歉，說他們全都感到抱歉，並委婉請求允許保留一點餘地給Bucky，因為他是Stark先生退伍軍人推廣計劃的一部分，而且他是個好人，只是有時會很掙扎。

然後她又推了一袋曲奇餅乾給他。“不過我們把他調到夜班去了。所以平日您需要咖啡的時間絕對不會再看到他。”

“謝謝。”Steve說。

  
* * *

  
星期四完全沈溺在低潮裡。躺在地板上呆瞪著天花板，納悶是否有好轉的一天，還是他會繼續爛下去。這一切堅持到底值不值得。

無論如何，Bucky很清楚他必須保住工作，所以他在他狹窄的公寓裡設定了足足四個鬧鐘，這些鬧鈴到最後會讓Bucky煩不勝煩，不得不出門去上他第一個夜班。

他沮喪的情緒沒有丁點好轉。他以為以前已經很糟糕了，可現在，他覺得自己好像丟失了什麼，巨大的空虛吞食著他的內心，他心中原本有一塊空間是為他的靈魂伴侶所保留，但是現在只剩下...一片空洞。什麼都沒有。

調到夜班沒有任何幫助。這間咖啡館24小時營業，他從晚上10點上班到隔天早晨7點。

至少在白天，忙於工作，他沒時間思考。

而深夜時分，有大把大把的空閑時間可以想事情。真的，好多時間，好多方式，可以讓他壞掉的大腦繼續紊亂。

  
* * *

Coulson特工將在週五的早會就九頭蛇的新動向做一份簡報，上午七點鐘，所有人都一副還沒睡醒的模樣。Steve只想要兩件事：1.有人已經叫了咖啡，2.這次簡報意味著神盾將很快動員他們去對付九頭蛇。Steve做夢都想執行任務。他最近實在是太毛躁不安了，無所事事讓他神經緊張。

然後，咖啡送到了，隨之而來的，還有Bucky 天殺的 Barnes。

他沿著會議桌走，將每個人點的咖啡放在他們面前。他今天穿短袖，一件上面印著“Modest Mouse”字樣的T卹 - 誰知道那是什麼。 **（*譯者註：Modest Mouse美國某個服飾品牌）**

Steve能清楚看到那些誓詞，‘ _你看起來像大都會博物館裡那張布朗佐諾的畫_ ’ 幾個字用Steve漂亮的草寫體纏繞在Bucky的左二頭上，閃耀著金色的光芒。做的是很像，想當然啦！從互聯網或者歷史教科書上肯定能找到許多這些內容。

Bucky沒和Steve說半句話，但他把Steve的咖啡留到最後才放 - 用那隻左手，並且故意把那些金色的誓詞嘟到Steve臉上。

“刺青不錯，”Steve嘶聲評論，對這挑釁感到火大。“你在哪紋的？”

Bucky看著他，露出一個完美無缺的微笑。“顯然在地獄。”

然後Bucky就走了。

沒幾分鐘，坐在他對面的Clint隔著會議桌笑了起來，一邊指著Steve。“哇！老兄！” 

“什麼？”Steve問。

“你的杯子！”Clint咯咯狂笑。

Steve把杯子轉過來。上頭以簽字筆用大寫字體寫著： **混帳隊長** 。

Steve壓下憤怒的情緒，說服自己，會議室裡都是人，更何況Coulson已經開始進行簡報了。

會後Natasha在轉角堵到他。“有沒有想過他可能真的是你的靈魂伴侶？”紅髮特工說。

Steve一臉 **你瘋了** 的表情。

她向他微笑，並輕輕拍拍他的手臂，她突然一臉快活，像個十幾歲的少女那樣蹦噠著說，“嘿，Steve，咱們去紋個身怎麼樣。”

“沒有意義，”Steve回道。“血清會在24小時內將刺青墨水排出。”

Natasha恢復平常走路的姿勢，一臉慎重地凝視他。

Steve沮喪地翻了個白眼。“Natasha，妳知道誓詞是特別的。如果印記的位置受了傷，誓詞會重新出現在癒合的傷疤上。如果印記的位置在手臂上，而那隻手臂斷掉了的話，誓詞會重新出現在身上其他部位。”

“我只是想說，”Natasha指出。“要是你的誓詞因為血清的關係無法顯現呢？那是有可能的。”

Steve嘆氣。“Natasha，我遇到他的時候什麼都沒感覺到，什麼都沒有。”

“我遇到Clint的時候也沒感到什麼特別，”Natasha反駁。“當然，太多人對我說過 ‘ _放下你的槍_ ’ 這句話了。直到我感覺誓詞在燃燒，轉變成金色時我才意識到。”

Clint從旁邊經過，輕輕撞了下Natasha的肩。“我還以為我的誓詞是希臘語。一個前蘇聯間諜對我大喊出死亡威脅，然後它們就變成金色真是在我意料之外。”

“他的誓詞是 ‘ _你會死在俄羅斯人手上_ ’ ，”Natasha補充，“聽著，Steve，感應到你的誓詞...那...不是像人家說的什麼鳥雀高歌、還是日光穿破烏雲之類的鬼話。而且，假如你的身體沒法顯露誓詞，有可能你也不會感覺到印記在灼燒，所以你當然不會發現。”

Steve投降似地舉起雙手。“我不知道，Natasha。那個咖啡師不是我的靈魂伴侶。”

“他讓你比以往更加開心。”Natasha一針見血。

Steve必須克制自己一拳打破牆壁的衝動。他強迫自己採取另一種不太能解氣的方式，在大腿旁握緊拳頭。“我才沒有開心。我很生氣！”

Natasha咧嘴。“Steve，你很高興好吧。你就像飛蛾撲火那樣愛找麻煩。而那個麻煩身高六英尺，又很辣。”

“他不辣，” Steve咆哮。“他邋遢的要命！他該死的需要理髮！刮鬍子！然後找件沒破洞的衣服穿！！”

“嗯嗯 - ”Natasha哼哼。

那天夜裡稍晚，Steve一骨碌坐到休息室裡Natasha旁的沙發上。“我曾向Howard請教過我的印記，妳知道。在女武神號之前。”

Natasha直起身，雙眼驚訝地睜大。

Steve朝她隨意揮了揮手。“放輕鬆。沒什麼特別的。現在說這些都沒什麼意義。他們都已經不在世上了。那時我以為戰爭即將結束，我有機會能活著回家。總之，我發現Peggy的誓詞不屬於我...那是我第一次懷疑我可能沒有靈魂伴侶。因為我需要知道。我也想過血清可能會妨礙我身上顯現我靈魂伴侶誓詞的能力，而我是那麼確定就是Peggy，可...她身上的印記屬於別人...所以我去問Howard，我是不是已經不完整了 - 也許那是成為美國隊長得付出的代價。

“他怎麼說？”Natasha追問。

Steve搖搖頭。“他還在研究。正在進行某些測試，諮詢一些人。然後我就墜機了，他也過世了…”

Natasha掏出手機。“你知道Tony擁有他父親所有的文件嗎？也許Howard已經找到答案。我可以發短信給Tony嗎？”

Steve點頭。

Natasha和Tony花了好一段時間進行短信交談，終於，她抬起頭，興奮之情盈滿那雙綠色的眼瞳，“他正在查看。同時，我有個驚喜要給你！”

電梯叮叮，Bucky 該死的 Barnes走了出來，手上拿著裝了兩杯咖啡和一袋羊角麵包的紙箱。

Steve渴望再度看看他身上那句誓詞，但這次Bucky穿著長袖，他圍裙下穿著一件老舊的深藍色帽衫。他的眼睛下有著嚴重的黑眼圈，他看起來很糟 - 事實上，可能不只表面，Steve想。他看到Steve在那時，整個人下意識縮了縮，差點抓不住那箱咖啡和麵包。當他把食物放在他們面前的咖啡桌上時，Steve能聞到他身上的汗水和麝香。

直到沙發發出怪聲，Steve才意識到自己抓著沙發扶手太過用力。

“這是您點的東西，” Bucky低聲說，一邊抬手將一綹油膩膩的頭髮塞回耳後。

Natasha有禮地向他致謝。“謝謝，希望你沒在我的飲料裡吐口水。”

Bucky轉身朝電梯走去。“不，”他說。“只有他的。”

Steve跳了起來，怒火在他體內熊熊燃燒，他一腳跨過咖啡桌。

Bucky一定意識到自己陷入危機，因為他爆發了驚人的速度，狂奔進電梯。在Steve拐過彎並大喊 “Jarvis！”時，他正瘋狂地刺戳 ‘關門’ 鈕。

電梯門停止關閉。

Steve清楚看到Bucky發現自己這次逃不掉時垮下臉的那一刻。對Steve來說，把Bucky撞到電梯牆上的感覺毫無疑問愉悅至極。Steve用自己強壯的身體壓著Bucky的背，把他牢牢固定住。Bucky絕不可能輕易逃脫這個。

Steve叫Jarvis關上電梯門，並將電梯保持在原樓層不動。Steve緊貼在Bucky身上，想藉著把Bucky的身體正面完全抵在牆上的機會給他造成一點傷害。在那些過大的衣服下，Bucky的身體出奇的結實堅硬，而且因為這樣的接觸繃得緊緊的。Steve在他耳邊發出威嚇的嘶聲，他想咬那個耳垂，也許一點痛苦能讓他學到教訓，不過他只是威脅道，“我不在乎你是不是參加了Tony的特殊慈善計劃。去找別的工作，或放棄這種態度。”

他更用力地擠壓Bucky，因為感覺很好，不，應該說感覺 **超讚** ，他終於能擺脫挫敗感，終於能反擊這個一直在折磨他的愚蠢混蛋。“我要你知道，我遇到你的時候絕對沒有任何感覺。”

Bucky往後推擠回來，Steve更用力抓緊他，接著，他意識到Bucky不是在掙脫，他是在磨蹭，然後Bucky說，“是喔，很好，我現在感覺到了，伙計。這傢伙長約五英寸，正緊貼著我的屁股。”

羞愧與憤怒的火焰交織，燒過Steve全身，他的身體竟然起了反應。而Bucky，這個該死的臭王八，還在那得意洋洋地咯咯笑。“是八英寸！”他咆哮糾正。 **（譯者：這是重點嗎！？笑死。）**

Bucky大聲嘲笑他，在狹窄的空間中既響亮又刺耳。“老兄，你最好接受血清沒法讓所有東西都變大。或者你以前 **真的有那麼小** ？”

Steve出生至今從沒如此想要一個人閉嘴。就連紅骷髏都沒能讓他氣成這樣。更討厭的是，Bucky那頭長髮扎在他臉上癢得要命，讓人瘋狂地想要掃開它。

Steve揪住那該死的頭髮，猛地把Bucky往下壓，迫使他跪在地上。他掏出他的老二 - 操，他硬得要命，Bucky看起來準備說些什麼，但Steve用拇指強行掐住他的下巴，喊著“閉嘴！閉嘴！”然後把他的老二塞進Bucky嘴裡。

然後…老天在上。終於。安靜了。Bucky發出輕微的哽住音，他的呼吸聲潮濕刺耳，帶著濃重的鼻音，Steve繼續把自己往裡推，想要再次聽到那種聲響而且 **喔操** ，這感覺太好了，他再次拉扯Bucky的頭髮，這次是低低的呻吟聲，Steve嘲道，“這是你想要的對吧？嗯？現在你得到了，吞下它。”

然後他開始操Bucky的嘴，骯髒粗暴地，口水和眼淚佈滿Bucky的臉龐，Bucky怒視著他，彷彿在思考將來某一天幹掉Steve的精細計畫，無論如何，現在這傢伙正像舔冠軍杯那樣吸著Steve，那沒花Steve多久時間就全部繳械，他甚至沒費心警告Bucky，因為管他去的，Steve一半射在Bucky的喉嚨裡，另一半灑在他臉上，最後再用Bucky的頭髮把自己揩乾淨，“好了，你得到你想要的，現在離我遠點。”

Steve朝天花板點點頭。Jarvis打開電梯門，Steve倒退著走出去，想要享受他的勝利直至最後，這次，他終於擊敗了Bucky，讓他下跪無言。

可Bucky，這打不死的蟑螂，勾起那被操得殷紅的唇瓣，泛著晶瑩水光的淺色藍眸亮得驚人，粗聲說，“不，是你得到了你想要的，隊長，”他微微彎腰，手掌按住自己裹在破舊牛仔褲料中明顯的隆起。“我還在等。”

“想得美，” Steve諷道，然後頭也不回地離開。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝BetteNoire 同意我翻譯這整個系列，原作非常好心的建議如果有任何俚語不懂都可以問她 - 確實這篇有許多用語都很^^:::...我盡力達意，歡迎捉蟲！
> 
> 這系列A Hatemance For The Ages 我翻成世紀之恨，但其實更想翻成“此恨綿綿無絕期”哈哈哈，這文的冬盾兩人簡直不是冤家不聚頭！看到後面你們就會發現，Steve雖然混蛋，可Bucky更是變態（掩臉），我只能說某種程度也算絕配hhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky做了改變一生的決定；Steve終於發現自己錯得有多離譜。等著他們的是更加糾纏的命運，宇宙的安排有時實在令人玩味。

Jarvis同情Bucky的處境，所以把他載到一個無人的樓層，讓他能溜進洗手間，解決未消的興奮，順便洗掉美國混蛋隊長留在他頭髮和臉上的玩意。

他的下巴疼得不行。喉嚨也一樣。因為沒錯，臭隊長有8英寸，不過，能看到他被Bucky侮辱老二長短時那種七竅生煙的模樣，一切都是值得的。

他們在電梯裡幹的下流勾檔讓內啡肽充斥他全身 - 與靈魂伴侶肉體接觸的興奮感持續了接下來整整一天。他在大部分睡覺的時候不時慾火中燒地醒來，然後再度自慰後睡去。

但大約在他工作時的凌晨兩點鐘左右 - 真正萬籟俱寂的好時間 - Bucky崩潰了。可怕的孤寂感再度襲來，那種失掉靈魂另一半的恐怖。更糟的是Steve那句評論 - ‘我什麼都沒感覺到。’ 那讓Bucky感覺整個世界在他腳下傾斜失衡，傾覆殆盡。他還記得Steve說出他誓詞的那一刻，對Bucky來說，就宛如迪士尼劇中知更鳥與森林動物們齊聲合唱哈利路亞的幸福時刻，一切都那麼完美。然而Steve...Steve只是在旁冷眼看著Bucky，他什麼感覺也沒有。

咖啡館裡飄揚著愉快的耶誕頌歌讓事情更是雪上加霜。每個人看起來都那麼快樂，只有他，獨自一人，一個破碎的魯蛇，在整個咖啡館夜班期間品嚐被靈魂伴侶拒絕的痛苦。

人真的是很奇怪的生物，你可以在上一分鐘完全沒事，然後再接下來三十分鐘崩潰得無法正常工作。他開始有 ‘結束一切’ 的晦澀念頭，強烈到他不管用的腦袋瓜都知道自己該立刻去服用抗憂鬱藥物。就在這個時候，美國他媽的隊長又出現了。

他穿著質地柔軟的暗紅色運動褲，和一件太小號的T恤 - 與那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛一個色。那頭金燦的頭髮完美有型。這人可以直接那樣去拍雜誌，你知道，就像那種平面的模特。

Bucky一副穿著睡衣就出門的樣子（他確實是。）他一點都不配站在Steve Rogers旁邊，在他內心深處，他清楚得很。

Steve嘆了口氣，雙手插進口袋裡。“我想為昨晚的事情道歉。”他盯著自己和Bucky之間的地板說道， “我失去理智，做了很過分的事。”

“喔 - 你現在覺得？” Bucky說，他把手肘撐在櫃檯上，對Steve假意煽著睫毛。

Steve雙唇緊抿，抬頭給了Bucky一記瞪眼。“聽著，這對我來說並不容易。這些全部都是。”他說。

Bucky忍不住失笑。

“什麼？”Steve說。“這一切對你來說有那麼好笑嗎？”

Bucky翻了個白眼，從櫃檯後走到前面。“你知道嗎，Steve - 我可以叫你Steve吧？我已經被這整件事煩到打算去嗑些緊急備用藥物，好讓我的大腦不要再鼓吹我從屋頂跳下去一了百了。而你，來這裡只是因為輕微的失眠和罪惡感作祟？” Bucky搖了搖頭。“滾你媽的。我才不會接受你的道歉。”

Steve朝他逼近了一步，用食指戳著他的胸膛。“你不能就這樣突然空降在我的生活裡！我很遺憾你遇到問題，可是 - ”

Bucky拍開Steve的手。“我是你的另一半，混球！靈魂伴侶就是這樣出現的！相信我，假如我能找到什麼方法讓你不再是我的靈魂伴侶，我會去做的！我恨你！自從我遇見你以來，你始終是個徹頭徹尾、自私自利的無恥小人！”

“那是因為我不 - 是 -你的靈魂伴侶！”Steve怒吼著抓住Bucky的手腕。“就算我是，我也會想盡辦法去除這種羈絆，因為我才不想餘生都和一個骯髒下流的懶漢綁在一起！”

Bucky試圖掙脫，但Steve握得死緊。“那還真是抱歉啊尊貴的大人，我對你來說不夠好。”他再次扭轉手腕，同時目光掠過Steve的身體。突然他嗤笑一聲，並搖了搖頭。“不過，看起來你的小兄弟沒有接到通知哦！”

Steve眼光下瞥。他已經升起了半旗，褲襠處的鼓起完全遮掩不住。

Steve鬆開Bucky的手腕向後退開。“你是我遇過最差勁的傢伙。我才沒有被你吸引。”

Bucky沒放過他，反而擠進他的私人空間，並直接伸手覆上那處鼓起。他能清楚感覺到Steve老二在他掌下興奮的抽動。“是啊你肯定沒有。所以這經常發生哈，Rogers？你總是控制不住老二？還是你老是克制不了突發的性興奮就是因為我們兩個根本是靈魂伴侶！”

（因為，沒錯，罵他混蛋啊！請便！可Bucky現在滿腦子只想到一種比嗑一堆足以弄倒大象的藥更好的方法去克服他的抑鬱：讓Steve Rogers氣到失去理智然後和他狠狠的來一發。）

在這瘋狂的念頭下Bucky更加握緊他，感覺Steve在他手中完全變硬。他降下聲線，變得更加粗嘎低沉。Steve無疑已經氣得渾身發抖，白皙的臉龐都漲成深紅色，但他的老二顯然一點都不配合，那條貼身的運動褲布料上已經透出濕痕。這可是無上的光榮。“想去更私密一點的地方繼續嗎？隊長？”

Steve爆出一記挫敗的尖叫，同時將Bucky一把推開，那力道之大，讓Bucky踉蹌退到一張咖啡桌旁，差點把那張桌子給撞倒。Steve的拳頭在他身體兩側握緊又張開，那天神般的身軀每一塊肌肉都繃得緊緊的，隨時準備打上一架。

Bucky再度逼近他，不客氣地伸手往他身著在超緊T恤下明顯得誇張的乳頭一捏，挑釁道，“來啊！你個矯情的賤人，”隨即大搖大擺地走入後頭的員工休息室，一邊走一邊還解著褲頭。Steve僵在那，除了在Bucky伸手蹂躪他的乳頭時怒不可遏地顫抖以外絲毫沒動。

Bucky單獨坐在休息室裡，慢慢從一默數到十，就在他以為自己打錯算盤，Steve退出不玩的那一刻，Steve就像個復仇天使那樣氣勢洶洶地推門而入了。他狂燒的怒火幾乎像實質的火焰圍繞在他身上。哦！Bucky愛死算計成功的感覺啦！（譯者：I love it when a plan comes together! 哎呀我的老天這是The A-Team 台譯天龍特攻隊 的梗啊hhhh）

Steve揪住Bucky的頭髮（又來！？），往下坐到箱子同時把Bucky一把按在他的膝蓋上。他一口氣把Bucky的牛仔褲和四角褲同時往下拉，然後Bucky就像個做錯事的孩子，趴在Steve的膝蓋上，光著屁股，硬梆梆的老二卡在Steve結實的大腿和他自己的腹部之間。

“我，已經，煩死，你的，胡說八道，”Steve一面說，一面將巴掌狠狠打在Bucky的屁股上。而沒錯，哇靠。Bucky真他媽無可救藥的下流，因為被美國隊長打屁股讓他陷入前所未有的興奮狀態。耶穌基督。他想對Steve說更多挑釁的話，可天知道，要是他現在開口，不曉得嘴裡會冒出什麼鬼。

有鑑於此，他決定這麼做：在Steve的膝蓋上扭動，然後呻吟道：“再來”。

Steve壓住他，在他的屁股上結結實實又打了十下，同時叨念著他有多討厭Bucky那頭長髮、有多恨他邋遢的衣著與不良的態度。Bucky聽了只嗤笑不已。

Steve的手現在正抓住並按壓Bucky的臀肉，在被他打過的位置揉蹭著，像是要防止被打得紅通通的肌膚熱度散去，刺痛的快感讓Bucky忍不住發出嘶聲。

“不過我想我欠你一次。”

Bucky完全沒預料到話題的走向，所以當他被Steve一把撈起，雙腿開開地坐到Steve大腿上，背部緊貼著Steve的胸膛時不禁大吃一驚。

Steve擰他的乳頭。“我欠你這個，”他說。Bucky全身像是通了電一樣瞬間點燃，身軀猛地拱起差點從Steve腿上掉下去。

Steve抓緊他，一手按在Bucky的左二頭肌上，緊緊鉗住，他的手剛好蓋住了Bucky的誓詞，好像那樣他就能制止它們的存在。

Steve的另一隻手往下探去，開始幫Bucky手交。“還有這個。”那隻長著繭的手完全掌握住Bucky的老二。Steve用他長著新生鬍渣的下巴在Bucky的頸側蹭著，灼熱的呼吸噴灑在他耳間，柔軟的唇瓣刷著他的下顎。哦靠，這絕對是個好決定。

Bucky開始呻吟。Steve摀住他的嘴，當他情不自禁地在Steve大腿上扭起來時更快速地擼他。Bucky的屁股仍因先前的搧打而刺痛著。Steve開始愛撫他，原本掩著他嘴的那隻手往下移到了胸上，玩著他的乳頭。天哪，Steve的手 - 簡直無處不在。當他射的時候忍不住想要大叫，但Steve的手又蓋回了原來的位置，他只能發出一記壓抑的悶哼。高潮來的如此劇烈，讓他的腦袋有瞬間的空白。

接著，他意識到自己的下背部被什麼沾的又黏又濕熱 - 不知啥時，Steve也到了。（譯者：這樣也行？？血清果然厲害。）

Steve放開了他，他就像一塊豆腐那樣軟倒在地板上，他的頭側斜靠著Steve的大腿。

沒等他回神Steve就已經站起身，用一塊抹布把自己擦乾淨並拉好衣褲。“好了，”Steve說。“現在你滿意了吧。”他朝Bucky扔了塊抹布。“收拾好自己。早上我會打電話給外展計劃單位，讓他們把你調到另一家咖啡店。掰了，Bucky。”

Bucky完成了他的班次並回家，他的方向與所有晨起往曼哈頓島通勤的上班族相反 ，就像他的人生 - 與所有正常的人都相反。

他和Steve之間的胡搞確實讓他一時情緒高昂。那種美妙的感覺沒有言詞能夠形容。接下來六小時，他都像在雲之巔那樣飄飄然。

隨之而來的是全面崩潰。

這次的抑鬱嚴重到Bucky連起身離開公寓都無法。

在他沒有出現在他的（新的、薪水更高的）工作一週，並拒絕負責他的退伍協會志工的電話或拜訪後，他們最終將他從Stark的慈善計劃移出。

這一切只不過是時間問題罷了。

一天凌晨3點，當Bucky剛結束一個連續48小時沒休息的工作，他發現了一項有望刪除誓詞的實驗醫療招募信息。除掉你不想要的靈魂羈絆。這信息一看就是違法的。 

但他有機會擺脫Steve Rogers。他可以再度恢復正常的生活。

他撥了那個號碼。

********

距他和Bucky在咖啡館後頭的小房間胡搞已經過了一個星期，Steve無法停止回想。見鬼的他就是無法將Bucky的身影逐出腦海。從差勁的態度到臭烘烘的頭髮和髒兮兮的外表，這人沒有一點不讓他著惱。Steve應該重歸寧靜，應該為這傢伙終於滾出他的生活感到歡天喜地才對 - 可不，他情緒低落，陷入前所未有的沮喪。

他也睡不著。每次他閉上眼，都會想到Bucky的身體抵在他胸前扭動的感覺，就像某種渴望不可得的鹹濕春夢。他會幻想自已做出更多那時沒做的事 - 把手指按在那稜角分明的下顎，引導Bucky的唇過來貼著他的，他們忘情接吻，任憤怒與甜蜜交織的火焰將他倆淹沒。

他踏進大廈裡的共用休息區，主要是想看看有沒有什麼能讓他出門的任務，因為天知道，他真的需要離開紐約。真是的，為何當你需要老套的外星人入侵地球時他們偏偏不來？為何沒有更多的惡棍？邪惡也休聖誕假？他真的真的不想這樣。

Clint向Steve揮手。“嘿，Steve。那個討厭你的可愛咖啡師在哪呀？”

“我讓他調店了，”Steve咕噥。

Clint直起身，一臉惋惜。“但我們愛他。噢！天哪！我想把那句 ‘混蛋隊長’ 鍍金！他去哪了？”

“我不知道，”Steve嘆了口氣。“我特別要求他們不要告訴我。”

“你現在更快樂了嗎？”Natasha走了過來，靠在他身旁的櫥櫃旁。

“當然，”他迅速回答，顯然有點太快。

Natasha揚起眉毛。

“…別。”Steve舉起雙臂 - 帶著惱羞成怒。“我不知道。我不能停止想他。這一點道理都沒有。Natasha，他並不讓我覺得快樂。”

“不，是沒有。”她拖長尾音。“但他讓你覺得自己真正活著。”

這話讓Steve內心的某處猛地抽緊 - 那處巨大的空洞始終在他靈魂深處迴盪，那無以名狀的疼痛，自從失去Bucky Barnes在他身邊讓他為之癲狂之後就不曾停止。

“也許，幸福給你的感覺就是這樣，Steve，”Natasha靜靜地說。“我無法想見你願意陷在一個普通又無趣的關係中。承認吧，你只對挑戰感興趣。一旦你發現樂趣所在，你就無法自拔了。”

他情不自禁地想起Bucky，因為，沒錯，他就是那樣 - 總是能找著機會取笑Steve。諷刺他，總是知道戳中哪個痛點能讓Steve暴跳如雷。他討厭自己在這些念頭縈繞於心時肚腹瞬間被點燃的暖意纏繞。

他從自動咖啡機抓出一杯咖啡（當然沒Bucky做的咖啡好喝，杯子上也沒有恥笑他的留言），默默坐到Clint旁邊，挾怨瞪著電視螢幕。他無法解釋自己到底怎麼了，不過呆呆看著一個裝滿五顏六色的大盒子是挺有幫助的。這也算找件事來做。更重要的 - 這意味著沒有人試圖和他講話。

這種狀態持續沒幾分鐘，Tony一陣風似地出現，喔當然了。

他剛從馬里布飛過來，Pepper在他身後幾步。他朝Steve扔了一個紅色的筆記本，本子的頁面隨著歲月過去而泛黃。“Steve，嗨，這個夾在Howard的檔案堆裡，是給你的。抱歉，花了我一點時間才找到。我那親愛的老爹呢 - 沒什麼良好歸檔習慣。”

Pepper在他身後笑出聲來。“五十步笑百步，”她取笑。

“親愛的，這就是為什麼我有你。還有Jarvis。”Tony大言不慚地說。然後他指著Steve。“快看吧，讓我知道裡頭有什麼好料。”

Steve把手上難喝的咖啡放到一旁，然後打開筆記本。這是一本用柔軟皮革裝訂的方格紙筆記本。他立即意識到這確實是Howard慣用的風格。他總是隨身攜帶至少六本像這樣的本子，而且裡頭通常都寫滿了筆記。

封面第一頁夾著一封信，上頭以Howard率性的草體寫著他的大名。

他抬起頭，Clint和Natasha正裝對冰箱裡的東西感興趣。他們專注搞某種口味的冰沙，給他的隱私留一些空間。

他打開Howard給他的信。

親愛的Steve：  
好消息，老兄。你肯定有一個靈魂伴侶。或者說，至少你和我們這些傻瓜蛋有一樣的機率得到一位靈魂伴侶。血清會抑制許多初始徵兆，你身上可能永遠都不會出現誓詞。但是除了那些肌膚印記之外，你就像其他任何人沒有兩樣。外頭絕對有個傢伙，身上印著你的誓詞在等著你。這筆記本裡頭記錄了我所有的測試和證明，因為我知道你會想親自看看。要有耐心，不要放棄希望。 - Howard筆。

Steve閉上眼睛，胡亂抹去臉龐上瘋狂泉湧的淚水。他很正常。他很正常。宇宙中有那麼一個人是他的靈魂伴侶 - 那個身上有他誓詞的人。

而他竟以完全惡劣、不可原諒的史詩級混帳態度去對待那個人。

“我 - 對不起，我需要打個電話，”他結結巴巴地說，他半滾下沙發，踉蹌地走到陽台。外面豔陽高照，攝氏35度，然而寒意夾帶悔意向他翻江倒海而來。

Steve打電話去外展計畫單位。接電話的好心女士和他之前說話的是同一位，當她告訴Steve，Bucky從沒在新工作單位現身時，他能聽到她語氣中真誠的擔憂。Bucky的退伍協會志工曾試著通過電話，甚至親自到訪與他取得聯繫，但都未果。

等Steve發現Tony正雙手插褲袋，一臉充滿期待的表情站在他旁邊時，Steve嚇了一大跳。

“ Tony，” Steve在通話結束時低聲說，“我要找一個參加你外展計畫的退伍軍人的住址。”

Tony不僅拿到Bucky現居地的門牌號，還直接給Steve備好了汽車，然後一臉理所當然地隨行 - 以提供 ‘道義上的支持’。

“Tony，你向來不講道義。”當Tony滑進他身旁的座位時，Steve抱怨道。

“誰說的，我可講了，只是那一塊人格有時候太弱小，需要全副心神來支持。”Tony反駁，“好啦，Happy！咱們走唄！”他看著Steve。“我們就要跨過東河。希望你已經做好全副準備，並記得帶上你的護照。”

“我在布魯克林長大的欸，”Steve嘟嚷。

早晨繁忙的交通讓他們花了一個小時才抵達Bucky的住處，幸而Tony沒兩分鐘就搞定了門鎖。

Bucky不見了。Steve環顧四周，發現他最喜歡的衣服也不在。Steve搞不懂他怎麼會知道Bucky最喜歡的衣服是哪幾件，但他就是知道。這迫使他不得不承認，事實上他比自己想要的更加在意Bucky。

Tony彎下腰，一把抓起Bucky的舊筆記本電腦，開始瘋狂打字，沒多久深色頭髮的科學家嘴中就飆出一串低聲的詛咒。

“是什麼？”Steve問，幾步就走到窄小房間的另一頭，從Tony的肩膀探向電腦螢幕。

“你想要聽壞消息，Cap，還是 - 真正的壞消息？” Tony問。

Steve擺了擺手。這有差嗎，他想，反正，再糟也不會比現在更慘了。

Tony抬眼看他，他深棕色的雙眼盛滿擔憂和疲憊。“他簽署了一項實驗計劃，目的是抹除靈魂羈絆。他正試圖擺脫他身上的印記。”

“但 - 這是不可能的，”Steve說。

“沒錯，照理說是這樣。”Tony沉思。“但是我很確定這家公司的背後是九頭蛇。Fury讓我調查他們在加利福尼亞的活動。如果你懂我的意思的話 - 九頭蛇在他們的實驗中向來一點都不在意科學倫理的界限。”

“所以他在加利福尼亞的九頭蛇基地嗎？”Steve問，翻湧的怒意與恐怖讓他的聲線下降了好幾度。如果他們膽敢傷害Bucky -

“不，Steve，冷靜。”Tony安撫，合上筆記本電腦然後把它夾在腋下。“我之前在加利福尼亞調查。我們還不知道九頭蛇的實驗基地在哪裡。”

“找到它，”Steve嘶聲要求。

“Steve，”Tony說。“我不敢相信我是那個建議咱們表現得像個成年人的人，但沒錯，拜託冷靜點。我們會和Fury配合，在理智計畫並且有良好後援的情況下才會出動。答應我你不會莽撞地自己一頭衝過去。”

Steve頹然坐倒在地板上的床墊。它聞起來就像Bucky的味道，這氣息宛如一把鋒利的匕首一刀捅進Steve內腑。“Tony，我無情地拒絕我的靈魂伴侶，我對他做的事惡劣到他寧可去做九頭蛇的實驗老鼠也不願再烙著我的誓詞。我真的應該趕快出發。”

“哪裡？Steve，去哪裡？我們需要Fury，老兄，就算你現在迫不急待想揍些什麼，眼下我們對他們把他帶到哪去毫無頭緒！整著靈魂羈絆的事也一樣，恭喜了，現在只能等。”

Steve沮喪呻吟，垂頭將臉埋入掌心。

當他們返回大廈，Fury和Coulson已經在那等著他們。事實證明，Bucky參與這個實驗計劃透露的信息剛好讓他們能夠破解這個案件。他和該實驗中心往來的電子郵件提供了足夠的資訊，讓神盾能找到一個位於新澤西的註冊網站，從而繼續追蹤他被送往田納西州實驗室的貨車。而這又花兩天時間，意味著當他們終於攻進那間位於一座煙霧瀰漫山頂的秘密地下實驗室時，Bucky已經在九頭蛇手中待了將近一週。

有十個人被綁在實驗金屬桌上，幾乎都已無氣息。Bucky不在其中。

Natasha看著Steve，搖了下頭，抱歉地聳肩。

混合憤怒、恐懼、以及強烈的自我厭惡感充斥在Steve全身，讓他為之顫抖。他的手在身旁張開又握緊。“我知道他在這裡。我能感覺到他。”他靈魂中那處空洞現在不再那麼空虛。就像有人正在呼喚。那個人就在附近。

“你的靈魂伴侶在哪裡，Steve，去吧，找到他，”Natasha說道。然後，紅髮特工做了個鬼臉。“不敢相信這話從我嘴裡說的 - 反正，追隨你心底的聲音。”

“Jarvis，你在無線電錄到這段話了嗎？”Tony在頻道中低聲說。“把這話設為我的新手機鈴聲，當然，也要編進我的電子混音歌單裡。”

沒管Tony的五四三，Steve逕自動身。他憑本能選擇方向，半分神地想著他差不多瘋了。莫名的預感引導著他的心，將他領往更裡頭的實驗室，他下到這座山的更深處，進入一個通往地下軌道的門。這是一個老舊的礦山坑道。

六名九頭蛇士兵和幾名身穿白大褂的男人正在準備將兩具輪床上的軀體推到軌道車上。

Steve夾著怒火在眨眼間就把這些人全部解決。

第一張輪床的軀體是一名拉丁裔婦女，已經陷入昏迷，呼吸微弱。

躺在第二張輪床上的正是Bucky。他穿著破舊的保暖法蘭絨襯衫，頭髮蓬亂，他看起來燒得厲害，眼神呆滯，幾乎沒有意識。

Steve終於願意敞開心擁抱他一直以來不願承認的事實：Bucky美極了。

“嘿，Buck，”他說，溫柔地撥開黏在Bucky汗濕額間的髮絲。“是Steve呀。沒事了。一切都會好起來的。”

Bucky朦朧的雙眼聚焦在他身上，接著，露出一抹Bucky式的燦笑。“真該死，沒錯，” 他的聲音粗糙沙啞。

Bucky從綁縛帶下硬是抽出一隻手，將他左二頭肌上薄薄的衣料撕開。“有效。我終於擺脫你了。混蛋。”

然後Bucky就再次昏厥。

Steve低頭，像見鬼那樣看著Bucky的手臂。在他的左二頭肌上，原本該在皮膚上的誓詞消失了，乾淨得就像從來沒有過。

Steve無法站穩，搖晃著靠到礦坑的粗糙石牆上，一陣暈眩攫住了他。他覺得自己即將從這個世界陷落，掉進那個深深的礦井，永無止境地墜入黑暗深淵。

更糟糕的是，他知道他活該。他曾得到一次獲得幸福的機會，而他卻眼瞎心盲地毀掉了一切。

團隊的其他成員陸續到達，神盾的緊急救護員帶走了Bucky和其他病患，Steve就一直呆站在那，任神魂漂流，直到Natasha握住他的手，把他帶回坤式戰鬥機。

這週剩下的日子，Steve基本處於自動運行狀態。不管他做什麼日常事務，他的思緒總會不由自主地飄往他和Bucky相處的最後一幕 - 在他的大腿上，Bucky結實的身軀因憤怒而顫抖，同時在慾望的驅使下扭動，他的手按住Bucky的嘴，降低那迷人的呻吟。

這週末，Fury招集他們全員開會。那實驗基地肯定是屬於九頭蛇，他們一直在試驗某種超級士兵血清。其中十名實驗者都沒挺過，另一名仍因醫學原因昏迷中，也許永遠不會醒來。

“那Bucky呢？”Steve問。

“他是我們唯一的倖存者，”Fury回答。“他目前很穩定。但我們不確定他是不是能撐得過去。”

Natasha哼了一聲。“他會成功的。報復的力量足以讓他排除萬難。”

“Natasha，”Steve不贊同地。

“幹嘛，那可是恭維。”

******* 

  
Bucky醒來時感覺沒有他預期的糟。不意外地，他人在醫院裡。他模糊記得那個實驗出了某種大問題，所有人都奄奄一息，然後他腦中的一切都變得混沌不清。

他以為自己記得曾告訴Steve滾邊去，但他分辨不出那是不是場夢。無論如何，Steve怎麼會出現在田納西州？等等，難道他還在田納西？進來給他帶來冰塊和輸液的護士一口明顯的新澤西口音，所以他應該不在田納西了。他問她發生了什麼事，她說她不清楚，他應該多休息，然後在他的靜脈輸液器裡放些東西，沒一會兒他就飄飄然地安靜了。

他低頭看著自己的手臂。那不是夢。誓詞不見了。他內心不再感到少了一半。實際上，他感覺…很好。沒錯，身體各處都疼，可這種痠疼就像剛剛做完一組特別嚴酷的訓練那樣。噢，他好久沒去健身房。他為什麼不去了？喔，對啦，抑鬱嘛。

飄然安逸的感覺很快就消失了，然後他的身體需要生理解放，噢，還有肚子飢餓的隆隆聲，他肯定從護士站就可以聽得到。

他扯開靜脈注射針頭，皺眉瞪著身上的病人袍，然後滾下床。病房很小，他翻找著他的病人物品包，可哪都找沒有。他只好隨機應變，用一條髒兮兮的醫院薄毯充當披肩把自己遮好，（他漂亮的光屁股僅供私下觀賞，非常感謝），套上一雙厚底醫院襪，準備出發去找點真正的食物。因為認真的，如果他不趕快往肚子塞點什麼，他就要餓死啦！他的胃現在正鬧騰著要把自己翻出來。

但不知哪個白痴沒注意把這扇該死的門鎖住了。他不死心地旋鈕並搖動門把。可它紋絲不動。幹他媽的。他短暫地思考了下呼叫護士的選項，可他應該可以自己走出去找一個。

他又給那扇破門一記猛拉 - 帶著憤怒和沮喪 - 然後，伴隨一陣刺耳的破裂聲，那扇門就那樣從鉸鏈上掉了下來。Bucky乾瞪著手裡抓著的破玩意。一整扇門欸。很好，好極了，剛剛那樂在雲端的藥效一定還沒退，因為這沒道理啊！搞不好紐澤西出品的東西就是這麼不堪用。好啦，這關過了。反正他八成是在什麼三流醫院，就知道他那爛醫療保險不可能支付那麼多。

所以啦，Bucky做了任何有腦袋的人不小心損壞了市政財產後會做的事 - 輕輕將門靠在牆面上，讓一切看起來盡可能完好無事，就像那扇門本來就是開著的那樣，然後用最快速度開溜。

走廊上有幾個條子在巡邏，但，拜託喔，Bucky搞秘密軍事行動已經有十年了欸，再次偷偷閃過真是太有趣啦。

他找到了自助餐廳，裡頭排排擺放著許多可口的醫院食物 - 哦哈利路亞。他把四個香草布丁、四個巧克力布丁和三杯冰茶在托盤上整齊排好，然後走向餐桌。他覺得自己活像餓了一輩子。老天啊太好吃了。這些布丁可能不是很營養，不過，管他的呢，這種問題留給未來的Bucky去操心吧。更何況，醫院的布丁味道鮮美無比，誰反對的話他就揍誰。好吧，除了牛奶糖 - 牛奶糖是撒旦級的美味。

在他幹掉第三個香草布丁時，一個帶著單邊眼罩的黑人坐到他對面。Bucky防護性地伸出前臂放在布丁們前面。這傢伙可以自己去拿布丁。

“你知道我是誰嗎？”那人說。

Bucky翻了個白眼。“你是Nick Fury。我還在服役的時候，偶爾會收到你的秘密行動簡報。”

Fury勾起嘴角。“很高興再次見到你，Barnes中士。你還記得九頭蛇吧？”

Bucky點頭。他們在阿富汗北部山區與九頭蛇有過幾次激烈的軍事對抗。基本上那仍是他不願多想的回憶。

“好吧，他們是你註冊的那個程序的幕後黑手，” Fury向前傾身，手指放在桌子上。“你知道他們對你做了什麼？”

“知道，” Bucky說著一面伸手去拿第二塊巧克力布丁。“除掉多餘的靈魂羈絆。”

“你還記得怎麼離開病房的？” Fury問。

Bucky挫敗低吟。“我的記憶力很好。沒錯，到處都疼，但我的大腦沒問題。所以，是的，我記得。”

“你離開病房時有注意到哪裡不同？門鎖著？走廊上都是武裝巡邏？”Fury現在正在微笑，該死。

Bucky漲紅臉。“那個門本來就壞了。”他嘟嚷。

Fury的笑容簡直像條鯊魚。“鋼製的，那扇上鎖的門好得很。你把它從鉸鏈整個撕下來。”

Bucky做了個鬼臉。“不。那沒發生。”

Fury向後靠在椅背。“中士，超級士兵血清的副作用就是會讓你的誓詞變不見。但並沒有真正除掉它們，更不會解除你的靈魂綁定，那只會讓印記從你的皮膚上消失。我們從Rogers隊長上映證了這一點。”

“哦，不，” Bucky說。“別啊。”

“是的，” Fury說。“而且你是九頭蛇唯一成功的實驗對象。你知道那是什麼意思嗎？”

“*我靠操操操操，”Bucky詛咒。（譯者：*MotherFUCK - 咱局長的口頭禪啊我得笑死）

“你現在失業了，不是嗎？” Fury說。

  
* * *

  
Steve每天都電話追殺Fury，詢問Bucky的狀況。開始沒過幾天，Fury要嘛不接電話，不然就是把電話轉接給Coulson。答案自始至終都只有一個，“目前我們無法提供任何信息。”

Natasha和Clint也愛莫能助，Tony在他拜託他入侵神盾的資料庫時拒絕了他。

“Tony，你昨天才入侵神盾的資料庫，只為了找出Coulson的《夢幻棒球》選了誰，”Steve撇嘴。

“這是兩碼子事。” Tony嗤之以鼻。

“我比較喜歡你沒道德感的時候，”Steve抱怨。

最糟糕的部分還是Steve自己，因為現在他知道該怎麼稱呼他靈魂的空缺 - 這不太正常，不過對他來說是常態，總之，現在裡頭裝滿了那個六英尺高、頭髮蓬亂到讓人著惱的混帳 - 他所思所想的都只有他。那是靈魂伴侶不在身邊的空虛。

Bucky獲救後的兩個星期，他做了一個可怕、令人毛骨悚然的夢，夢中那雙藍灰色的眼眸，如此憤怒而無畏；實驗室冰冷的金屬台子，到處都是屍體，他們的臉上充滿恐懼和痛苦。他從沒比這一刻更希望Bucky仍在咖啡館工作，這樣他就可以下樓，他們可以激怒彼此，理智全失，然後到員工休息室做些見不得光的下流事。

事與願違。他壓根不知道Bucky人在哪，甚至他現在到底怎麼樣了，沒人肯透露丁點消息給他。

更糟的是，他也已不是Steve的靈魂伴侶 - 不再是了。

當他在第二天早晨起床，跌跌撞撞地走進洗手間，在鏡子裡看到自己時，他整個人都凍結了。他的平角內褲和T卹之間隱約露出一部分肌膚。

現在那兒不再是一片空白。

在他的髖骨處，就在他的人魚線上，以狹窄、方正的大寫字手寫體寫著三個字。那些稜角分明的藍色字母，就和當初那杯咖啡杯上用馬克筆寫的咒罵他的字一模一樣。

他的誓詞是： **GO TO HELL** 。

他控制不住自己。他咯咯地笑出聲，然後變調成歇斯底里，他靠在鏡子上，打著嗝，一面對這早該出現的印記露出無可奈何地苦笑。

他跑到Natasha和Clint的樓層，瘋狂敲打他們的大門。Natasha來開門，她看上去如平常那樣完美，Clint在她肩膀後探頭探腦，那張臉活像剛被卡車撞過（愛死那每一分鐘）。

他拉起他的T恤，指著他的印記。

“老天哪，Steve。”她悄聲驚嘆。

“這真是農神節的奇蹟，”Clint喘著粗氣說。（*It’s a Saturnalia Miracle這台詞在生活大爆炸出現過 - 應該就是感嘆不可能發的事發生了！）

然後Steve猛然想起。

“不，這不對。他身上已經沒有我的誓詞了。”

“Steve，當你第一次見到他時，你身上也沒有他的誓詞，”Natasha說。“別放棄希望。”

Steve瞇起眼。“以為俄羅斯人都是悲觀主義者。”

“我講邏輯的好唄，”Natasha哼哼。

Steve把全副身心都投入任務。幸運的是，攻下九頭蛇在田納西州的實驗室不僅重挫了九頭蛇，也為神盾提供了九頭蛇其他活動的大量信息。

他每週都與公關會面，並努力對粉絲更好，更有耐心。因為，現在他知道對某人充滿熱情而那人卻高不可攀的感受是什麼了。

他沒再告訴其他人誓詞的事。

他們找到了九頭蛇最大的基地，這要歸功於神盾自己麾下一個專門執行反九頭蛇任務的特戰小隊。（Steve一點都沒嫉妒自己未被邀請，當Fury朝他揚眉，直白地告訴他這個小隊不需要他時，他也沒有更惱火。）基地位於智利的一座山上，裡頭名符其實地部署了整支軍隊。

這次神盾與復仇者合作出擊，每位復仇者都各有一支特戰小隊做戰略支援。Fury分別向他們簡介計畫，Steve調整了大部分內容，直到Fury講到支援他們的特戰小隊。“我們有一些新進隊員和新隊伍，我只希望大家互相尊重，給他們機會。”

“只要告訴他們別擋我的路，” Steve咆哮。

“Rogers隊長，”Fury的語氣難掩疲倦。“我們要與一支軍隊作戰。人數上的優勢意味著只要有人夠走運，任何一位復仇者會中槍的機率都很高。你會尊重你的支援小隊，因為他們事實上能避免你此戰最後是以躺進重症監護室做結局。”

Steve嘀咕。反正特戰隊那些人也跟不上他的速度。

第二天黎明時分他們朝基地發起進攻。Steve平日的特戰小隊跟在他身後。他們很好，知道給他足夠空間發揮，懂得把重心放在協助保持他的衝勢，他們會負責解除已倒地者的武裝，或解決其他漏網之魚，同時在必要時進行拆除阻礙的工作。

Natasha帶的是一支新的小隊。這不是很好。Steve了解Natasha，她不那麼喜歡團隊作戰，而特戰隊的男人通常都沒什麼大腦，他們總是期望這個漂亮女郎比她表面上看起來需要更多的幫助。

Steve發現自己的視線一直不經意地往她那邊飄，剛開始是在確認她的安全…

...可很快就變成打量她的特戰小隊長，因為天殺的那誰啊。竟然在最前頭領著隊伍前進。而且，哇噢 - 看那包裹在特戰隊制服下強壯的身體。和大部分的特戰小隊組長一樣，他戴著護目鏡和面罩，既安全又掩藏身份。他與Natasha的合作默契完美，就像在跳一支極為精準、異常暴力，而又協調性極佳的雙人芭蕾舞。除此之外，那傢伙移動的方式...不太對。很不尋常。

當那男人把T-90坦克直徑125mm寬的主砲管整個凹彎時，Steve才意識到怎麼回事。儘管沒有完全彎曲，不過他做的已經足以確保砲彈沒法從砲管發射。

這傢伙天殺的也是強化體。

而這...靠...Steve甩甩頭，把注意力拉回戰鬥。顯然，一拳把坦克打凹激起了Steve的性致，可惡 - 現在真的不是時候 -

然後那傢伙突然轉身，舉起他的步槍對準Steve。

Steve還來不及緊張，就感到子彈破空劃過耳際的聲響，他轉身往後看，一個九頭蛇的爪牙當場爆頭倒地，原本已經對準Steve的機關槍也掉到了地上。

Steve給那傢伙一個標準舉手禮致敬，然後往左離開，決定避免進一步讓這場戰鬥陷入尷尬危機唯一的方法就是離Natasha和她的小隊遠一點。他領著他的特戰隊員進入一棟像是科技相關的建築物，開始搜查。

在返回作戰基地的路上，Steve對Natasha微笑。“看來妳從那窩特戰隊新人裡撿到寶了呦！”他取笑。

“嗯～嗯～”Natasha咧嘴笑回去。“我會留著他。”

“嘿！”Clint不依了。

“我也會留著你啦，寶貝，”Natasha對他呢喃，歪頭靠在她靈魂伴侶的肩膀上。“但他能打歪坦克呢。”

“是的，”Clint同意。“那可…真是辣。”

“別擔心，寶貝。”Natasha輕拍Clint沾著塵土的臉頰低聲安撫。“他已經名草有主啦。”

Steve體內湧上一股非常不合理的嫉妒。

當Steve看到Natasha的特戰小隊長站在他們營房門口和他的團隊聊天時，正在回基地專設給復仇者們的指揮官宿舍的路上。

這傢伙背對著他，寬厚的肩背，狹窄的勁腰，護目鏡拉起，卡在頭頂那一圈剪得很短的深色捲髮上，耳尖上一寸以下的頭髮全部剃掉。（*美軍常見的髮型）。他正在笑，開懷而明朗。

Steve彷彿被引領著，逕自走到他身旁。他拍拍那男人的肩膀。

他腦子裡有很多想說的，（比如：‘打得漂亮’、‘改天來一場如何’ ‘你是怎麼增強的’，或是‘你打哪來呢’，）但是當那人轉身時，所有思緒瞬間空白。

是Bucky。

是Bucky，他的鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，原本的長髮剃成超短的寸頭，這讓他那雙大眼看起來更是熠熠生輝，並更加凸顯了他已經很漂亮的顴骨，還有...呃...

Steve的嘴無意識地張開，又閉上。他完全發不出聲。

烏雲籠罩的天空，在這一刻真他媽該死的竟然有一道金色陽光破開雲層照亮了他倆，Bucky對他露出甜死人不償命的笑容，然後說：“Go to hell。”

烈焰灼燒，Steve能感覺他髖骨上的字被點燃了。他想秀給Bucky看，讓他明白，但他身上還穿著他的美國隊長制服，沒花上五分鐘時間，他沒可能甩掉這身複雜的玩意好露出身體那個部位。

所以Steve只好搖搖頭，直視著Bucky的眼睛，說出那句很久以前就該說的話 - 他真的應該說的，早在那天早晨，在咖啡館第一次見到他的時候就該說了：“你是我見過最美的東西。”

他停頓了整整三秒鐘，補充道，“可仍然是個混蛋。”然後他旋轉腳跟，大步離開。

在他掉頭走開同時，他聽見Bucky領導的小隊發出震耳欲聾的歡呼，而Bucky飆出一連串不重複的髒話。可Steve隨即聽到其中一個士兵說，“中士，兄弟，好險啊，還好你的誓詞只有第一句，”然後是更加瘋狂的笑聲。另一個聲音響起，“那誓詞看起來一點都不適合中士，不過現在一切都說得通啦！”

Steve當場凍住，他的心臟狂跳，心搏聲如此響亮，竟沒人聽見讓他訝異不已。“Buck，”他嗓音嘶啞。哦管他去的，他轉身朝Bucky大步走去，一面蠻力撕開自己的制服。“Buck，你看，”他說，然後向他們秀出烙在他人魚線上的三個金色印記。

“你知道我的位置在哪。” Bucky盤起他粗壯的手臂，Steve能感覺Bucky看他的目光如實質的火焰一樣點燃他的身體，特別是那三個屬於他的手寫體。

“給我看，”Steve粗聲要求。

Bucky鬆開戰術制服的帶扣，將整件制服從頭上脫下。他底下只穿了一件印著神盾標誌的淺灰色T恤。Steve能看到繞著他左二頭肌上那些字句，閃爍著耀眼的金色光芒。Steve渴望伸手觸摸、以唇親吻那美妙的印記。感謝上天它們又出現了。不過他想他要真這麼幹的話，Bucky八成會直接揍人。

“你接下來要 **幹** 什麼？” Steve問，語音粗嘎，盈滿需求。

“ **你** ，” Bucky回答。

* * *

Fury沒兩下就讓他點頭加入神盾，簡單到誇張。他暗示九頭蛇不會輕易放過它的資產，而Bucky在神盾得到的機會也比待在布魯克林來的多。並且，神盾保證提供免費的醫療服務 - 鑑於在可見的未來，Bucky被九頭蛇實驗過的身體應該會一些與常人不同的狀態，這點顯然很重要。當然，更重要的是，神盾能給他工作和生活目標。

Bucky渴望回歸軍伍 - 僅管這更凸顯了他有多可悲。他這一生就會這個，他很擅長。現在，他嶄新的身體擁有強壯的肌肉，他雙手的穩定度更勝從前，他移動的速度更快、力量更大，簡單的說，他各方面都更強了。

唯一的問題是Steve 該死的 Rogers。不是說Bucky有遇到他 - Fury確實兌現了他的諾言。事情沒那麼簡單。就算他手臂上已經沒有Steve的誓詞，Steve的身影仍在他腦中揮之不去（可惡極了）。

不過他順利開始工作、訓練、並逐漸在新單位安定下來，他們甚至把黑寡婦找來給他進行更嚴苛的訓練，儘管如此，每晚他的腦袋瓜裡仍然充滿了Steve 討厭鬼 Rogers。

所以當三週後，他在屬於他的神盾宿舍醒來，發現左二頭肌同樣的位置上烙著一圈該死的新誓詞 - 仍是那個漂亮的手寫體 - 他炸了，房間整個被他搗毀，然後他繼續下樓到健身房，把每個沙袋都打爆。（這些沙袋還是為他特別加固過的。）

“假如我們今天要對打的話，你控制得住自己嗎？”Natasha涼涼地問，紅髮特工斜倚在門口，雙臂交叉，那雙精明的綠眼珠閃過一絲不贊同。

“我不保證，”他誠實以告。

“怎麼了？”Natasha問。

Bucky指著他的手臂。“它失效了，”他咆哮道。

Natasha笑得太厲害以至脫力，她不得不坐下。“九頭蛇從1943年以來就一直在嘗試複製血清，他們終於做到了，而你卻因為你的誓詞再次出現發脾氣。”

“它們不是原來的字，” Bucky咕噥。

Natasha揚起一側眉毛。

“…可仍然是那傢伙的，”他不高興地說。

“你想怎樣，去九頭蛇要求退錢嗎？”Natasha笑出一口白牙。嘲笑他為樂。

Bucky從被打爛的沙袋其中之一撿起一段鏈條，纏住他打壞的第一個沙袋。“你知道嗎？”他說，深色頭髮男人的笑容變得野蠻。“我想我會。”

Fury開始派他出任務，單人任務或和他的新小隊一起都有。一切都很棒，他透過揍扁法西斯份子來發洩情緒，直到智利那場鬧劇為止。

九頭蛇有一整支編制完整的軍隊在等他們。他負責支援黑寡婦，當他猛擊T-90坦克後，那個穿著沒必要那麼緊身製服的寬肩愛國白痴就那樣停在戰場正中央直瞪著他。他一槍斃了那個已上好膛正要偷襲愛國白痴的敵軍，假如他瞄準的位置比需要得距離Steve的頭更近，那也是他和上帝之間的事。

結果他們一回到基地，Steve就發難了。在Bucky待在神盾的整個期間，他都不斷說服自己，他錯看了Steve，他並沒有像他記憶中的那樣煩人。

但不。那傢伙事實上更加難搞。

Bucky想嘲笑Steve終於烙上了他的誓詞。可事與願違，他被卡住了 - 他們倆都是 - 被卡在會議室兩端，就當天的戰鬥與Coulson進行沒完沒了的匯報。老實說，他根本沒在聽，他的腦袋正在進行更重要的計劃 - 一個令人拍案叫絕的出色計畫。

他們一散會，他就立即行動。

首先，他隱匿起來。

他認為Steve對靈魂伴侶之間的感應還不是那麼了解，即使現在他們算真正有了靈魂羈絆，他也未必能運用得當來找到Bucky。他是對的。Steve在基地裡徘徊，尋找Bucky的行蹤，隨著夜色更深，他也越發沮喪，最後他只好放棄，回自己的營房。

Bucky就在那守株待兔。

在Steve反應過來前，他已捂住Steve的嘴，把Steve胸膛朝牆推過去壓住。

“嘿，你知道被人用他們的超強力量把你壓到牆壁上並騷擾你是什麼感覺嗎？” Bucky在Steve的耳間粗聲粗氣地說。

Steve整個都繃緊了。

“事實上真是操他媽的火辣極了。嗨，順便說一句，我變態的很，你最好先有心理準備。”Bucky在他身後磨蹭，把他已經硬起的老二擠進Steve的臀縫，Steve還穿著他那套美國隊長制服呢！

“你知道最棒的是什麼嗎？是他們不讓你射的時候。因為接下來整整一週你每天都會春夢連綿，欲求不滿地醒來。”Bucky的嘴唇在Steve頸間蹭著，感覺身前的人如脫兔奔騰的脈搏。“猜猜接下來會發生什麼，Steve。”他低語，同時一隻手從Steve穿著制服的身體滑過，往下溜進那個Steve為了向Bucky展示自己的誓詞而撕開的洞。

他一把握住Steve，開始擼他。令人滿意的是，Steve已經很硬了。Steve試圖說話，但Bucky把他的嘴摀得死緊。“啊 - 哈，Steve。這是回禮。我要讓你爽得找不著北，連自己的名字都記不住，你覺得如何？”

這叛逆的傢伙挺臀向後磨蹭Bucky - 他也早已硬的不行 - 顯然猥褻國家偶像的行為點燃了他的性致。“哦，是這樣？那是你要的嗎？要我就在這裡，把你按在牆上操？”

Steve在他的手掌下嗚咽，點頭示意 ‘是的’。

“嗯。不要，” Bucky否決。

他放開Steve的老二，把他們倆移到落地窗旁。他們正位於指揮官宿舍裡一個舊區塊的頂層，透過陽台的玻璃落地門，他們能俯瞰整個營地，外頭沒人看得清裡面，因為這房裡只亮了盞小燈，但這仍然令人感到異常暴露。

“這樣好多了。” Bucky以氣音低語著。“看看底下那些人。假如他們看到你這模樣會怎麼想？你渴望這樣對吧，Steve。”

Steve輕顫，想從冰冷的玻璃上退開，但這只讓他更加貼近Bucky。

Bucky鬆開按在Steve嘴上的手，好把Steve制服上那個破洞撕得更大，整個露出Steve的屁股。

“Bucky，”Steve喚到，他的語氣難掩壓抑，Bucky掏出藏在後褲袋裡的潤滑劑，把兩根手指徹底潤滑，然後一口氣塞進Steve那裡。他能感覺Steve猛地抽緊，腳尖踮起，一聲嘶啞的呻吟飄進他耳裡，這讓Bucky的老二更加興致勃勃。他一面繼續擼著Steve，一面想起之前把玩Steve乳頭時金髮男子的反應。

老天知道，他想對Steve 該死的 Rogers做的事可多了。

Bucky一手在Steve的制服下游移，另一手持續打開Steve。他可以感覺到他擊中Steve前列腺的那一刻，因為Steve的反應是如此激烈，而Bucky同時正握著他一邊胸乳，擠壓並揉捏他的乳頭，然後他把玩另一邊，接著再往下回到Steve的老二上。

現在Steve正使勁朝他拱，整個期間他的呻吟都沒停過。

Bucky把自己潤滑好，然後插了進去。耶穌基督啊，真是太讚了。他這偷襲的計畫實在是幹得好。“寶貝，我要讓你爽到看見星星，”他在Steve的耳邊低喃，粗嘎的聲音盈滿慾望。

而Steve，這天殺的Steve，把頭向後仰靠在Bucky肩上，挑逗說，“來啊，用力幹我，Buck，”就那樣，讓Bucky全部淪陷，理智盡失，畢竟，說真的，Steve也許是全紐約最討人厭的小混蛋，可這金髮的傢伙漂亮極了，在他身下如此緊繃，又如此柔順，眼下這火辣的性愛照理說根本不可能發生。

於是，Bucky開始猛烈地操他，手上同時加快了擼Steve的速度，這就像他們完全同步一樣，甚至他們呼吸的頻率也變得一至，Bucky能感覺他逐漸堆疊的性高潮，然後Steve的陰囊緊繃起來，Bucky即時記住了他最初的計畫。

就在關鍵一刻，他退了出去，手指同時用力圈住Steve老二根部，他一面限制不讓Steve高潮，一面擼著自己然後盡情射在Steve挺翹的屁股上。

  
Bucky溫熱的精液正撒在他的屁股上，而Steve離高潮只有一線，他的臀部在空氣中絕望地抽搐，感到異常地空虛，可Bucky已經放開了他往後退，腳步不穩地跌坐在Steve的床鋪上，當Steve轉身，Bucky看上去有點把腦子都射空了，一臉 ‘這也他媽也太爽了吧’ 混合 ‘怎麼會這麼爽的不高興’ 模樣，他得承認這是他見過最有趣的表情啦。

該是反擊的時候了。因為他敢打賭，Bucky對血清的厲害之處還不那麼了解。

“我的老天，” Bucky呻吟。“你那顆屁股…”他嘆道。

Steve朝他走去，以他最優雅的姿態跪坐在Bucky面前。“你會那樣說只是因為你還沒試過我的嘴，” Steve說，然後他向前傾身，將Bucky一口含住。

Bucky的手落在他的肩膀上，用力箝住，現在輪到Bucky呻吟不止 - 既興奮又高亢 - Steve確信Bucky在這一刻意識到自己又硬了。當然啦！血清基本上把他們的不應期降到幾乎沒有。

“耶穌，瑪麗和約瑟夫。”當他的老二再次滑入Steve炙熱的口腔，Bucky扼殺出一句讚嘆。

Steve又快又狠又深地吸吮他，並從他自己的屁股揩下一些潤滑劑和精液潤滑他的中指，然後把手指塞進去按摩Bucky的前列腺。

Bucky整個身體都拱了起來，他那嶄新的、更寬闊、輪廓更深的健壯胸膛用力挺高，哪天Steve一定要好好花時間在這裏 - 蹂躪那對深色的小乳頭，還有他胸肌上散布的那點點雀斑，Steve要咬住它們每一個，在他身上每一處都留下標記，但現在，他要讓Bucky再次攀上高潮，快狠準到他無法思考。

他知道Bucky要到了，因為那個男人現在開始滿嘴胡話，說著當初Steve是怎麼把他拖到後面的房間，說那樣打屁股是多麽火辣又讓他飢渴得要死，說他們一定得再做一次，說自己喜歡讓Steve打他好像有點太變態 - 好啦他的確有點。所以Steve祭出絕招，在Bucky老二的根部用牙齒往下刮擦，Bucky嚎叫出聲然後激烈地射了Steve滿嘴，他一滴不漏地全數吞下。

Bucky看著他，淺色的眼眸閃著驚奇與讚嘆，他伸出手，托住Steve的臉將他拉上來，用嘴唇刷過Steve沾滿各種液體的唇瓣，讚道：“你真是漂亮，你會要了我的命，”然後他緩慢又下流地吻了Steve，Steve後知後覺地意識到，這是他們第一次接吻，儘管有點晚，不過這個吻完美無比，Steve以同樣色情的方式回吻他，然後突然退開。

“我討厭你。”他說。

“我也很討厭你。”Bucky回嘴，隨即把他拉回來再次吻住。

接著，Bucky把他扔到床上，換他用嘴招待他，直到Steve再次瀕臨邊緣，懇求Bucky再次操他，Bucky立刻照辦，他可能永遠無法適應Bucky的老二插在他體內的感覺有多完美，然後Bucky連續第四次掐斷了Steve的性高潮，這個節骨眼上Steve差不多要暴動了，可Bucky安撫，“我馬上就回來，只要拿塊布擦一下。”因為，他當然會再回來繼續操Steve的屁股...

…那壞蛋 _再也沒回來_ 。

他們一大早六點起飛，Steve靠平時的生理時鐘才趕得及滾上昆式，他大約只真正睡了兩個小時，因為很明顯，除非是Bucky在碰他，否則他身體的飢渴沒那麼好搞定，他還記得以前認為自己沒有靈魂伴侶的時候，他和他的雙手多麼和諧，哎，美好時光。

不幸的是，顯然每個人都聽說了他和Bucky之間那段小小的 ‘誓詞交流事件’ ，他一上飛機，每個人都朝他點頭，復仇者們更是各個都面露賊笑。

更可惡的是，在起飛前最後一分鐘，Bucky穿著他那身緊巴巴的蠢特戰隊制服（上頭也太多皮帶和槍套了吧！），衝進了機艙。他向Steve眨眨眼，然後一屁股坐到他對面的摺椅上，雙腿交叉，恣意伸展，就像一隻饜足的巨貓。

Natasha瞥了一眼他。“氣色不錯啊，Bucky，”她調侃。

Bucky打著哈欠，又伸了個懶腰，才咧嘴回道。“睡得可沉了。可惜錯過了早餐，所以啦，希望你們不要介意。”說完，Bucky 他媽的 Barnes就掏出一根該死的冰棍，打開包裝，然後開始吸吮。這根冰棍大概是葡萄口味的，他那張嘴都染成紫色的啦。

Steve想去死一死。不然就要在整個團隊面前讓自己陷入尷尬。他穿的運動褲又薄又軟，他真的非常、非常需要立刻馬上來，真的。

“你這大混蛋，”Steve低聲詛咒。

Bucky壞笑，朝他吹了個飛吻。他的嘴唇因為吸吮冰棍變得更紅。“要不要來點？”他問。

他把冰棍放在Steve面前，Steve用力瞪著他，直到一滴融化的果汁從光滑的冰面留下。Bucky伸出他那條長舌 - 那條昨晚舔過Steve大半屁股的舌頭 - 在果汁滾落之前把它舔掉。

沒一會，Tony從駕駛艙冒出來，Bucky正向後靠在座位上，還在舔那支冰棍，並在把整根冰棍塞進嘴裡時裝做一臉無辜。

“嘿，知道嗎，關於你的誓詞為什麼又出現，我有個理論 - ”Tony對Bucky開口。“ - 哇喔 - 你給這裡製造的性張力已經實化為致命武器啦。”他轉身往駕駛艙撤退，邊走邊建議。“昆士戰鬥機裡只有一個洗手間，你們倆擠不進去的，而且隔音很差。”

Bucky向Tony的方向懶洋洋地行了個舉手禮，然後繼續咬他的冰棍。那根冰棍被它含進嘴裡在臉頰上造成一塊突起。

Steve哀嘆。“到紐約要飛多久？”他在Tony身後追問。

“八個小時，隊長。”

Steve要死了。

Bucky吃完冰棍後又去睡他的回籠覺，他在座位上大喇喇地攤開伸長四肢，英俊的臉龐表情放鬆。

Steve整個身體叫囂著需要靠近。假如他把腳伸得夠長，就可以碰到Bucky的靴子，但這遠遠不夠。然後他想，該死的，這是我的靈魂伴侶，我們有彼此的誓詞誒。我可以靠近他。

身隨意動，他徑自坐到Bucky旁邊的椅子上，把兩個座位間的扶手向上掀開，然後捲靠在Bucky身上。

Bucky在睡覺時動了動，Steve一時緊張起來，這下完了，Bucky會被吵醒，然後開始對他大喊大叫 - 但他沒醒，Bucky只是伸出一隻手臂，那隻二頭肌上烙著Steve誓詞的手臂，圈住Steve把他拉得更近，一面還喃喃著高興的囈語。

Steve在Bucky懷裡睡著了，直到Tony宣布他們即將降落才醒來。

  
Bucky醒來時懷裡揣著一隻Steve。儘管他不願承認，可抱著這個金髮傢伙醒來感覺真是挺不錯的，即使他的特戰隊制服上肯定沾滿了這傢伙的口水。他也確定昆式機上每個復仇者的手機裡現在至少都有十幾張他倆相依偎的證據。

三個月前，他是個被PTSD纏身的廢物，在一家咖啡館兼差打工以糊口。現在他是個超級士兵，是美國隊長的靈魂伴侶。命運有時就是那麼奇妙。

等等。要是他還在做夢...懷疑的種子開始在Bucky的肚腹發酵。

他戳戳Steve，看著他鼻尖抽動著慢慢醒轉，這傢伙一頭金髮睡得亂蓬蓬，那誘人的唇瓣也因為滿足的睡眠顯得更加豐盈。“嘿，Steve，我是你的靈魂伴侶，對吧？”

Steve對他眨了眨眼。“沒錯，Buck。很不幸，我在你身上鎖死了。”然後他繼續窩回Bucky肩膀。

Bucky撫著Steve柔軟的金髮，在他的耳邊以氣音說。“嘿，等我們回到紐約，要不要去性愛用品店買點讓你今晚可以鞭打我的小玩意？我覺得我會很喜歡喔。”

Steve渾身一震，瞪著他嘶聲說。“耶穌喔，Buck，拜託你別說得那麼直白。”這傢伙嘴上這樣說，身體卻扭動著更貼近Bucky懷裡。“但是他媽的，是的，我想要。”

Natasha從她在看的書中抬起頭來。“哦，你們兩個終於把事情搞定了嗎？”

“不，” Bucky抱怨。“我討厭他。”

“我更討厭他，”Steve反駁，接著就靠過去吻住Bucky，緩慢慵懶，一如前晚那樣鹹濕又下流。

END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有Beta，歡迎捉蟲！！


End file.
